Miraculous LadyNOPE
by LightTheJeenius
Summary: The internet is a dangerous place.


**A/N: I am currently dying on the inside because of this information.**

* * *

A young girl sits on her bed in her bedroom. It's 12:00 pm on November 10. High Noon. She browses the internet because she is extremely bored.

The girl is on the Wikipedia page for Matthew Mercer, the man who is quickly becoming her favourite voice actor because he voices the lovely Jesse McCree. She scrolls down the page to see what other voices this man has done in the past, to see if she'll end up loving him even more.

She sees the name of a show and freezes.

Miraculous Ladybug.

No. It couldn't be. It must be a mistake. There was no way this man could be a voice actor for Miraculous Ladybug.

She decides to check the Miraculous Ladybug wiki to hold onto any sort of hope that it was the wrong Matthew Mercer that was credited.

When she clicks on the page for Matt Mercer her worst dreams have been realized.

 **Matthew "Matt" Christopher Miller** (born June 29, 1982), who goes by the stage name **Matthew Mercer** , is an American voice actor.

Matthew voices Ivan Bruel/Stoneheart, Vincent Aza/Pixelator, and Vincent in the English dubbed version of _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir_.

She is also greeted by the picture of the very same McCree Matthew Mercer.

The girl screams in a distressed Hanzo voice. "MCCREE NO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world of Miraculous Ladybug the events of the Origins episode is taking place. However, this time it was going to end differently.

While Kim was being a gigantic dickwad for absolutely no reason, Ivan felt something resonating within him. As the author I'm throwing this out there right now, it's not an akuma. It was something else. he felt the sudden urge to sport a serape, cowboy hat and cowboy boots. He also was starting to lose feeling in his left arm. There was no justifiable reason for him to feel like acting like a cowboy, but gosh diddly darn was he gonna do it.

He started to focus back into reality when he heard someone scream.

Kim was staring at him in horror for some reason and pointing at him. Woah there, partner, didn't your mother tell ya pointin' is rude?

Wait did he say that out loud? Why did he sound so much like a cowboy?

Wasn't he French?

Ivan looked down at himself and noticed something was extremely wrong. The skin on his left arm was peeling away, revealing a metal arm in it's place. The arm was very thick but somehow not very heavy. He couldn't understand why.

He also felt his hair rapidly getting longer and he was getting taller. He noticed a beard was quickly forming on his face, looking as if it had not been groomed in many years. His skin when from what it was before, to as if he'd been living in the desert for many years.

"What's happening?" asked Marinoot.

"He's turning into a...cowboy? HA! That's so lame." Chloe said from the background.

Well that was probably the worst thing to say. He was Jesse McCree, part of Deadlock for years, then Blackwatch. He'd killed many people before and, darn tootin', he wasn't gonna let some blonde bitch child mock him like that. He already got enough shit from Hana and Genji.

Wait what? Since when was he Jesse McCree? Who was Jesse McCree? Well...other than himself?

And who were Hana and Genji?

It didn't really matter, he needed to exterminate the lil varmint right now.

"Step right up." he said, somehow having his voice turn into a Southern drawl instead of that annoying voice he had before.

Peacekeeper was firmly grasped in his hand, despite not having it before. He was ready to unleash Deadeye whenever ready.

...a gun?

"WOAH THERE!" he yelled, dropping the gun. Something made him want to immediately pick it back up and baby it. Peacekeeper was his child...for some reason...

what was he becoming.

He picked it up despite his better judgement, dusting it off and kissing it. "I'll never drop you again, darlin." he whispered.

"Ivan's gone insane." someone said.

"The name's McCree, darlin. Remember that." he replied.

They wouldn't have to. Deadeye was ready.

Again, despite his better judgement, he raised the metal arm while a vulture screeched int he background. A tumbleweed passed through the room somehow, despite being nowhere near close to a desert.

"It's high noon." he said, and fired the gun.

 **PLAY OF THE GAME**

Junkrat was lounging on the top of the Hollywood set, scratching his ass. He picked up his frag launcher and sprayed his grenades around randomly. Two Sombra's were headshotted and a Reaper teleported into his trap. Only the Sombras died.

Meanwhile, Lucio just got a triple kill after saving his team's ass from a Zarya ult, but was not even recognized by the game.

I'm still fucking salty about that shit.

Fuck the POTG algorithm.

* * *

 **A/N: McCree is the ultimate babe. Seriously his voice in every language is freaking beautiful. You don't understand. I love Matthew Mercer...but this show is garbage. Redemption arc for Chloe, Hawkmoth is Adrien's dad and fucking Alya fox. And they say they're different from other shows.**


End file.
